


Pearlescent

by MadameFolie



Series: Extra Training [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameFolie/pseuds/MadameFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigrun has another little gift for Emil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearlescent

**Author's Note:**

> Because you are all way too good at giving me bad ideas.

It's cleared out a good chunk of her last bonus, but Sigrun's not complaining. Talk about a worthwhile investment. Kid practically glows when he unwraps the little getup. There he goes, flushing pink, running his fingers over the delicate lace. And the seed pearls. Oh, she knew he'd go for those.

"Can I--?" The tissue paper crinkles in his hands. "Can I look at it?"

"Sure, take the whole thing out. Let's see how it fits!"

He has no idea how to work a lady's top, that's for sure. Which seems like something he should have picked up since they first started all this. But it's no big deal. It's even better-- she can mold her hands to the spread of his chest to feel for fit. It's a real high quality piece, too, with soft reinforcing in the breast and a structured body. She can't help it if she's sneaking a hand down his belly here and there. A gal's got to appreciate good make. She gets the straps adjusted right and lays them smooth over his shoulders.

"So? What do you think so far?"

"It's....." Emil brings his fingertips to the thick lace over his breast, tracing the weave of a ribbon in and out. "...feels so weird. But in a good way. It's kind of snug."

"Yeah, it'll do that. Ready for the rest of it?" She helps him switch his cotton briefs for the sheer, shimmering something that came with the set. His favorite part, though, is the belt. As she fastens it around his waist and snaps the clips for the stockings into place, he shivers. It's cute. She gives him a little thumb action above the trim, right there on the exposed skin of his inner thigh just to watch him blush. The almost-white of the outfit does a lot of favors for that particular look of his. The shine of the ribbon goes almost gold; the pearls a gentle...rose. Man. What a good idea. She's so damn smart. Emil shifts his hips. His cock, curled between his legs, rests outlined through the gossamer fabric.

"It's so soft," he breathes. "Can I see how it looks?" She takes him to the mirror by the dresser, the tall one mounted right up on the wall. She shows him there by the shoulders, and she can feel him warming under her hands at the sight of himself.

"Look at you," she says just behind his ear. "Isn't this just the cutest?"

"So you like it? You really mean it?"

Would she say it if she didn't? But, hey, actions speak louder than words and all that. Sigrun touches her lips to one of the shoulder straps. She could sink her teeth into him right now. Oh, she'd love nothing more than to feel him yield under her pressure. Instead, she'll settle for suckling at the crook of his neck. He relaxes into her hold, letting her settle her arms about his waist. She rocks her hips up against him just to hear his shuddering breath. When she thinks of all the bruises her teeth could leave on his flesh....she peels the underside of the panties aside and slips her fingers around his cock. Of course-- that's only _if_ they make it to the bed.


End file.
